Waiting For Tonight
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Here's a oneshot I wrote for all you Darco fans out there. I think you'll like it.


The lyrics are from Jennifer Lopez's song waiting for tonight. Hope ya like it.

_

* * *

_

_Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
Have pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
_

The sultry music pulsed through his body, making him move with passion. Marco's breath was heavy and his heart pounded rapidly. He could feel moist lips on his skin, sucking and nibbling at his flesh. The friction they both created was ignorable. A fiery lust blazed in the Italian eyes. The strong hands that were once on his hips were now exploring his body, traveling up and down the sides of his torso. Each touch left him wanting more. Marco grinded against his older lover, in hopes of creating more of that intoxicating body heat.

_Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life  
_  
He could feel a hot breath brush the back of his ear followed by a slick tongue licking it. Marco shuddered at the sensation it created while long fingers sunk into the younger boy's thighs, causing him to become weak in the knees. They were taunting him, applying pressure then simply drifting only to return with more friction. Once the teasing was finished they danced their way to up hips, were their journey began.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight _

Without warning, the older brunette spun Marco around, snapping him close to his body when he was done. Their lips were merely inches apart, silently begging the boys to close the gap between them. The eldest of the two initiated the kiss by bringing his hand to the back of the younger one's neck and pulling him in. Marco savored the way his boyfriend tasted, greedily licking at his lips when they parted. They needed to leave the dance club so that they could continue the seduction. Plus the seizure inducing lights were giving Marco a headache.

_Tender words you say  
__Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace _

_I want to stay in this forever_

The small Italian tugged his love off the dance floor, giggling as they attempted to find the exit. Once they reached the double doors, Marco pushed their way through them. His lover then hurriedly lead they way to his car, pushing the Italian up against it as soon as they were there. The older boy's lips grazed across his cheek then down to his jaw line, biting at it gently. "Dylan…" Marco breathlessly moaned. Their craving for each other spread like wildfire through them. He pushed Dylan away, in fear that they might jump each other in the public place. The hockey player understood, then made his way around the hood of the car and slid into the driver's seat. Marco opened the passenger door and slid in as well

_.I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on _

The drive home was exploding with sexual tension. His desire for skin on skin contact grew with each second. Marco's hands found there way to Dylan's inner thigh, massaging it with his graceful fingers. The older boy let a moan escape from his lips. The Italian was pleased with the reaction he got. The car parked into the driveway of their home. Marco quickly undid his seatbelt and made his way out of the corvette. He rushed to the front door then turned around to face his boyfriend, who was about a meter away. Marco playfully grinned at Dylan, beckoning his love to join him but before Dylan could reach him Marco slipped inside, shutting the door in his face. The older brunette could hear Marco laugh through the door as he disappeared into the house.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight  
_

It was like playing a game of cat and mouse. Dylan searched through the house for his little lover, growing impatient with Marco's antics. The younger boy was hiding in the bathroom but Dylan did not know that. Marco grew tense with anticipation as he heard footsteps approach the door. The knob slowly turned and the door swooshed open. The Italian clamped his hands over his mouth, attempting to stifle a giggle as he hid in bath tub. The shower curtain was blocking Marco from Dylan's view but then to his surprise his boyfriend left the bathroom. Maybe his love had forgotten to check the bath tub. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out of the tub. Then he exited the bathroom and peered down the hallway. Dylan was nowhere to be found. He started to walk down the hall when two arms grabbed him and pulled him into his bedroom.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight  
_

Marco was then pushed down onto the bed. "Caught ya." Dylan whispered into his ear as he climbed on top of him. The hockey player pinned Marco's hands above him with one hand while other proceeded up his shirt. He arched his back at the feeling of Dylan's hand tracing up his olive skin. The older boy's lips crashed down onto Marco's. Their tongues entwined. Both of them were painfully hard. Before they knew it, they had torn of each other's clothing were making love.

_Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on _

Both Dylan and Marco's moans filled the room, as sweat dripped from their bodies. Marco held onto his lover tightly as he came, Dylan came a few seconds later after the younger boy. They laid there in bliss, Marco's head resting on Dylan's chest. He snuggled his body into Dylan's warmth. "I love you." Marco said sleepily. "Love you too." Dylan replied._  
_

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
_

The hockey player placed a sweet kiss on Marco's forehead. The young Italian nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck. Marco always felt completely safe in Dylan's arms. Like nothing could harm him because he knew that Dylan would always be there to protect him. His eyelids felt heavy now. They slowly drooped shut.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
_

Dylan watched as his love drifted off to sleep in his arms. He was like an angel when he slept. The older boy gently ran his fingers over Marco's cheek. His skin was so soft and delicate. No one could ever replace Marco. The Italian was his one and only. He loved Marco with every fiber of his being.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
_

The older boy closed his eyes and moved in closer to Marco. The younger boy subconsciously wrapped his arms Dylan. He silently chuckled at his lover's actions. He could feel sleep coming. Dylan's body started to relax as his breath evened out, then he feel asleep.

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

* * *

I just randomly wrote this. I have to say I'm quite proud of this one-shot. Review please. You know ya wanna. 


End file.
